


(HIATUS)Avi's Magical World of Cookie Run Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Multi, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ☆CURRENTLY ON HIATUS☆Putting this on here because why notRequests on the first chapter please
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Requests Wanted (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well post this here as well even though I don't know how the fuck to work this site.

Ight.

I'm taking requests for Headcanons.

If you wanna know what my Headcanons or thoughts on something are, please lemme know in the comments on this chapter.

Whether it be a single character, multiple characters, worldbuilding stuff, yada yada, I'll gladly answer back.

I'll only take requests on this chapter, so if you comment on a different chapter, I'll just ignore it.

Well, see y'all later ig.


	2. Sugarteara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Sugarteara and its inhabitants

The city of Sugarteara

\+ The city's main building material came from special crystals that could only be found underwater, which are known as Aquarijewels. Aquarijewels are crystals with incredibly strong durability, as well as being great magic conductors. They also act as a sort of power generator for the city. However, if there is too much magic in it, it can break, so the citizens had to use them with caution.  
+The city had a lot of places to go to, such as the Marketplace where people would buy goods with the local currency known as Shels, the local restaurants that serve freshly made dishes like Fish Jelly Stew and Steamed Cream Clams, the Main Plaza, and most importantly, the Temple, where only authorized access could enter. The Temple was built as an homage not only to Sea Fairy Cookie, who had made Sugarteara in the first place, but to the legendary Ocean King Cookie as well.  
+Speaking of Ocean King Cookie, much like his real life mythological counterpart Poseidon, he is depicted as a sort of God of the Sea and is one of the more vengeful legendarys in the Cookie world. His leader is Millennial Tree Cookie much like most of the other legendarys, and one of his duties is to protect MT at any cost. Otherwise, the world would be in grave danger. Most of the cookies of Sugarteara worship him because they believe without him, they probably wouldn't even exist in the first place.  
+Sea Fairy Cookie had created Sugarteara out of loneliness. It started when she had found the biggest pearl in the ocean, and blessed it so that it could generate magic. (In the Cookie world, real pearls can be blessed so that they can do a variety of things, generating magic included). This would then lead to sea creatures coming into contact with the pearl's magic, causing them over time to evolve into Sea Cookies. They came in a variety of shapes and sizes, ranging from Mercookies to Cookienoid-like creatures, both with features reminiscent of fish, crustaceans, shellfish, and more. They also over time began to build a civilization around the pearl, leading to the Sugarteara you see today. Or, at least, used to see, before it was destroyed.

Lobster Cookie  
+Lived in the barracks of Sugarteara before it was destroyed, now wanders the Ocean floor, waiting for his next command from the Dark Enchantress.  
+He can actually breath on land, along with most other Sea Cookies.  
+Parents were a Red Lobster Cookie and a Blue Lobster Cookie, thus explaining the red marks on him.  
+His biggest weakness is extreme heats.  
+Not too long before the Frozen Tower and Sugarteara events, Dark Enchantress had discovered the city and sent an enchanted anglerfish down to the city's protector himself. The anglerfish had told him that if he chose to help DE, she would ensure the safety of Sugarteara. He accepted her offer, and from then on, he slowly fell more and more under her influence.  
+He likes to eat crunchy foods.  
+He secretly likes the smell of coffee.  
+He's around 8 feet tall.  
+He lost his right claw when he was protecting the city from a rock slide.

Mocha Ray Cookie  
+She had a home near the temple before Sugarteara was destroyed, now she is helping the citizens create a new city.  
+She was actually an orphan and grew up in an orphanage before she was taken in by the former temple keeper.  
+She likes to sing her creatures that follow her to sleep every night. What a kind soul!  
+Even though she prefers to fight with magic, she has quite the amount of skill when it comes to hand-to-hand combat.  
+Before the Frozen Tower and Sugarteara events, she had been the Temple's caretaker. But when Lobster began to exhibit some very shady behavior, Mocha had become concerned. She didn't want to, but she barred Lobster from the Temple, and sent a message to Sea Fairy herself, telling her that she was needed immediately. Lobster didn't understand why Mocha did not want him in the Temple, so he thought that Mocha was trying to steal the city's pearl for herself.  
+She loves chewy foods.  
+She smells just like a mocha latte.  
+She's around 7 feet tall.  
+She gave Lobster his Aquarijewel claw for his act of bravery for protecting Sugarteara.

Squid Ink Cookie  
+They didn't actually live in Sugarteara, but rather on the outskirts of the city.  
+They go by She/They pronouns.  
+She has a twin sister named Takoyaki Cookie, who is an octopus and their mother is Kraken Cookie.  
+Their diet consists mainly of gold and if they don't get enough, they can turn into a giant tentacle beast that destroys everything in their way.  
+She is about 3 feet tall, but expect a massive growth spurt when puberty hits.  
+They're 7 years old.  
+Due to her diet, she really likes hard foods.  
+They have fangs that are used to help chew through metal.


	3. Cream Unicorn Cookie

+Cream mainly goes by They/Them, but occasionally goes by He/Him.  
+They're around 7'5 feet tall.  
+They can leave the amusement park, it's just that the only reason they don't is because there would be no one to watch over it.  
+The butterflys that follow them come from Cream's own magic. They are mainly there to help guide Cream towards Dreams. Dreams are exactly what they sound like. They are fragments of an alternate reality known as the Dream Realm. The Dream Realm is where people's hopes and fantasies come to life.   
+It is Cream's duty to collect these fragments, otherwise the Dream Realm might collide with reality and result in a catastrophic event, most likely ending with one of the realms being destroyed.  
+Unicorns, you've most likely heard about them already. Magical creatures with horns on their foreheads, they are responsible for protecting the Dream Realm at all costs. Most are taller than the average horse and have much more power than them too. They also have special cookie forms that they can turn into. Cream Unicorn Cookie is but one of these majestic creatures.  
+They can get quite lonely in the amusement park, as seen in the canon story. They are rather clingy due to this.  
+They did not have the nicest childhood, with them being abandoned as a foal by their herd, and them finding refuge in an abandoned amusement park, which became the wonderland it is today due to Cream fixing it up with their magic.  
+They like the taste of sweet things, most likely due to the fact that unicorns tend to eat a lot of sugary things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw, this is also on Wattpad. It has the same name, so it should be easy to find.


	4. Cookie Headcanons Lightning Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna do this thing where I take a bunch of your suggested cookies and put my headcanons for them all in one single chapter. I call it: Cookie Headcanons Lightning Round!
> 
> yea thats all

Roll Cake  
\+ He's 18 years old.  
\+ He is buds with Kiwi, Dinosour, Mustard, and Gumball.  
\+ 4'5 feet tall.  
\+ Been taking care of Pancake on his own since he was 13.  
\+ Surprisingly good cook.  
\+ Likes sweet foods (especially cake).  
\+ Doesn't like getting mocked for his height.

Pancake  
\+ He's 7 years old.  
\+ Likes to play with Apple, Onion, Firecracker, GingerBright, Chestnut, and the Puddings.  
\+ 3 feet tall.  
\+ Looks up to his big brother.  
\+ Loves when people call him cute.  
\+ Likes his brother's cooking.

Lilac  
\+ Most likely in their mid twenties.  
\+ Doesn't like to talk.  
\+ 6'7 feet tall  
\+ Mysterious, not much known about them  
\+ Probably has like 20 different scars on their body  
\+ Really buff

Onion  
\+ She's a ghost  
\+ Was around 7 in life, now she's about 28+ years old, but is still technically a child  
\+ Friends with Pancake and Apple  
\+ 3'5 feet tall  
\+ Incredibly shy  
\+ Adopted by Adventurer Cookie and Blackberry Cookie  
\+ Doll was a gift from Blackberry Cookie  
\+ One of Leek Cookie's sisters 

Avocado  
\+ About 42-43 years old  
\+ Mother of Kiwi Cookie and Sprout Cookie  
\+ Has been a blacksmith since she was about 20, was an apprentice before that when she was 15-17  
\+ Incredibly huggable  
\+ Really big jokester, and likes to makes jokes whenever she can, but can recognize when it might seem a bit much or inappropriate  
\+ She gives great hugs  
\+ 6'3 feet tall  
\+ Have I mentioned how huggable she is


	5. The Royal Twins (Princess and Tiger Lily)

Princess Cookie

\+ She is 5'4 feet tall  
\+ Her father, King Cookie, is the current ruler of the Cookie Kingdom, while she is next in line for the throne.   
\+ Her mother died from a mysterious illness when Princess was just a toddler. The cause of the illness is still unknown.  
\+ She likes to sneak out of the palace when she knows no one will spot her. When she does sneak out, she dons a disguise so nocookie will recognize her.  
\+ Her pet was a gift from her mother, so Princess likes to take extra good care of it. She makes sure it gets cleaned and polished regularly, fed three meals a day (with dessert if it behaves extra well), and plays with it everyday.  
\+ She likes to hang out with the knight cookies which are Knight Cookie (duh), Pistachio Cookie, Raspberry Mousse Cookie, White Choco Cookie (and her siblings on occasion), and Cheddar Cookie.  
\+ She met Tiger Lily Cookie after she snuck away one fateful afternoon, and decided to take a stroll in the forest. Long story short, Tiger Lily and her Butter Tiger wound up on the path that Princess was taking, and met her. Now they hang out together from time to time.

Tiger Lily

\+ She is also 5'4 feet tall  
\+ After her mother died, she was given to the guards to take care of her. One of the guards however, stole her away and fled to the forest, where they were found by a Butter Tiger. The guard then abandoned Tiger Lily, and the Butter Tiger then took her in and raised her as one of its own.  
\+ She made her spear out of material she found in the wild.  
\+ She wears a pendant around her neck. She doesn't know where or who it's from, just that she had it since she was a child.  
\+ She tends to hang out with Werewolf and Kumiho whenever they're around.  
\+ She met Princess Cookie when she was out hunting deer, and wound up on her path. She still doesn't know that Princess is her sister yet.


	6. Quick update

Im gonna put this work on hiatus for now, but you can still request stuff, just know that you're gonna have to wait a while, sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
